tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Athlete
Welcome to Total Drama Athlete. This camp will test mostly your sport skills and some other stuff. The winner gets 1 million dollars and gets to become a professional athlete for any sport they want. 2 characters for person. You can be TDI or Custom characters. If you have a question please ask it in the discussion page. Host Coach: Mark Steer - Minor League Football Player - Turnertang TDI Characters Duncan - Turnertang Lindsay- Anonymous Harold - Nalyd Renrut Ezekiel-Ezekielguy Bridgette- TDI19 Cody - Ustigz DJ - Tdifan1234 Custom Characters Archie - Turnertang Lexi- Anonymous Jacob - Nalyd Renrut Dyl - GordonNo.4the2nd Stephen- Codaa5 sorrel-sorreltail18! hollyn--sorreltail18 Matt-Ezekielguy Elian- TDI19 John - Ustigz Roger - Tdifan1234 Super Stars Archie Sorrel Lexi Jacob Matt Day 1 Chat Mark: Welcome campers. Archie: Hi Mark I am big athlete and I am going to win. Duncan: No your not. I am! Harold: I've got better skills than all of you! Jacob: I'm gonna win. Lindsay:Â This is anÂ athleticÂ competition!! I thought it was a beauty pageant!! Lexi: Well, you thought wrong. I'm just here for the money. Jacob: *laughs at Lindsay* Harold: I've got wicked skills so I'm going to win! GOSH!!! Matt: I don't expect to win, but I'll give it my best shot. at least I'm a tad bit sane. Lexi: No, you're not. Lindsay: That was mean, Jacob. Archie: I am going to win because I got mad sport skills!!!! Mat: um.. just becuz I'm a nerd doesn't mean I'm not SANE! Lexi: Yeah it does. There was once this guy I knew and he was SO nerdy and he was all like insane and stuff. Matt: that was one person. I'm sane. but it's kind of weird that I am since I LIVE with a stick man, a ravioli pixie, and all 22 TDI characters! Duncan: Actually I met a guy who was really nerdy and he was insane. Archie: So have I. Matt: exactly who was this paticular nerd? Oh, and Doo Can u stay out of this. Lexi: Cody, he slowly went insane and exploded, but the fixed him with duck tape and superglue. Lindsay: Oh yeah...Did you know you can't eat superglue? Lexi: Yes Lindsay. I did know that. Matt: I'm not Cody though. I'm someone different and if someone writes a story from ur point of view, you gotta be sane. Sorrel: ITSÂ MEÂ SORREL Lindsay: ITS ME LINDSAY!!! Lexi: We know. Matt: hi! do u think I'm sane? Lexi: Yes. Matt: well, I was asking Sorell but thanx. Ezekiel: I think ur sane, eh? wait, what does sane mean? Sorrel: Sane means crazy and kind off i guess i don't know! Matt: no, sane means normal, INsane means crazy. Lexi: Well, you're INsane. Matt: no I'm not.Â I'm perfectly fine and I don't know what makes u think I am. Duncan: I think your INsane. Bridgette: Hey, guys. Elian: Hi. I am ready to win! Lexi: Well, everyone knows I'm getting the money. Even if I lose. Jacob: Sup, Elian? Harold: GOSH! Mark: Hey everyone glad your here. The first challenge starts tomorrow. Archie: Cool I'm ready to win. Matt: I really doubt I will, but I'll try. I'm a terrible athlete I don't even know HOW to play sports. you'll probably win, Archie. Lexi: I doubt it, I'll probably win. (Ezekielguy: bye) John: My life on the streets has made me tough! Cody: Whats up? Archie: I'm still going to win. Day 1 Challenge Mark: Todays challenge is simple its just a race around the camp. The team that has the most people across the finish line wins. Mark: Ready set go!!!! Archie: (starts running) So long everyone. Duncan: (grabs Archie and throws him back) So long Archie!! Lindsay: (Starts running but falls over.) Lexi: (Runs past Duncan and Archie to the half-way mark.) I was the top runner at my school!! Bye losers!! Lindsay: (Gets up and starts and trips again.) Why does this keep happening to me?!?! (Gets up but trips again.) Duncan: Oh yeah. (throws a rock at Lexi and it hits her and Duncan passes her) So long Lexi. Archie: (trips and rolls down a hill and into a river) That was fun. Jacob: *jogs* Harold: *has a heart pelpitation* Stephen:Â *Starts to run fast*Â Hah suckers!Â I've won my team 10 straight football games! Stephen:Â *Makes it to the halfway mark* Stephen:Â *Is at the quarter mark, until he trips over his shoe*Â oww.... Jacob: *helps Harold to halfway point* Stephen:Â *Gets back up and is running again* Stephen:Â *Passes finish line* WOOHOO! Duncan: Oh no yo don't. (runs super fast and crosses finish line) Yeah! Archie: (runs very fast but crashes into a tree right before the finish line) Ow! Archie: (rolls over finish line) Lexi: (Picks up a tree and throws it at Duncan and crosses the finish line.) Ha, take that Mr. Ugly-Juviepants. Lindsay: (Trips over finish line.) Gee Lexi, I could have thought of a better insult than that. Lexi: Nu-uh. Lindsay: Yah-hu. Mark: The Crazy Baseballs have 3 members and the Deadly Football has 2 members. Come on Deadly Footballs you gotta step up your game. Matt: (runs past everyone and as fast as he can, speeds over the finish line) how was that? all of sorreltail18 people- *crosses finish line! Jacob: *crosses with Harold on his shoulder* John: (Dives over finish line and hits a trash can)Â Why is there a trash can there? Cody: (Crosses Three-Quaters and throws dodgeballs at Ezekiel, Dyl, and Bridgette and KOs them) Woohoo! Mark: The Deadly Footballs win. So that means the Crazy Baseballs have to vote someone off. Crazy Baseballs Vote Archie: I vote for Dyl. Duncan: I vote for Dyl. Lexi: Dyl. Ezekiel: Dyl Roger: Dyl, sorry dude! Mark: Since no one else is voting Dyl is out. Day 2 Chat Archie: I am so ready to win!!! Roger: We gotta win today!!!! Jacob: You're going down! Harold: Yeah! Gosh! Archie: No were going to win today!!! Lexi: We're totally going to win. Archie: not a chance Girl!!!!!!! Lexi: We're on the same team, stupid!!!! Archie: Oh, right. Day 2 Challenge Mark: Todays challenge is a game of soccer. The rules are you try to get the ball into the other teams net. First team to 3 wins. Mark: Ready, Set, Go! Archie: (passes ball to Duncan) Duncan: (takes ball down field) Cody: (Steals ball and passes to Lindsay) Lindsay: (Trips on the ball and it rolls over to Lexi.) Lexi: (Kicks the ball past the goalie into the goal.) Duncan: (takes ball down field and passes it to Archie) Archie: (shoots ball into net)Â Yay!! Duncan: (passes ball to Lexi) Lexi: (Kicks ball to the goal but it bounces off of Lindsay's head and into the other goal.) Lindsay: OOOOO!Â I scored! John: the ball and trys to make a goal butÂ Cody (Football's Goalie)Â catches it Dang. Cody:(Electricly charges ball and throws it at the goalie and goes in the net) Woohoo! Mark: Its 2 to 2 next goal wins. Archie: (passes ball to Duncan) Duncan: (passesÂ ballÂ back toÂ Archie) Archie: (passes ball to Lexi)Â Cody: (Steals ball and passes to Jacob) Archei: (intercepts pass and passes it to John) John:(Scores the winnig goal) In your face Cody! Archie: All right John!!! Cody: (Whips ball at John and puts him in a coma) Ha! Deadly Footballs Vote Cody: Harold Roger: Harold Lindsay: Harold. Elian: Harold, weak Mark: Bye Harold. Day 3 Chat Mark: Are you ready for another sports filled day campers? Archie: Oh yeah!!! Lexi: NO. Lindsay: Wait, what? Mark: Another day Lindsay. Duncan: What a dummy. Lindsay: Another day?! Uggh..are we almost done here? I need a pedicure. Mark: Ummmmmmmmmm.. Okay Lindsay. Lindsay: Oh, you need a pedicure too. I suggest French Tips. Sorrel: yah ok! Mark: You can go get your pedicures if you come back before the challenge starts. Lindsay: Okay! (Grabs Sorrel and Mark and they go get pedicures.) See, Mark, isn't that better? Mark: Not really. Lindsay: Of course it is, silly-willy! Mark: Not really!!!! Sorrel: uh! I HATE pedicures!!!! Im a skater girl here! Lindsay: FINE, I'll just go get more BFFs to get pedicures with. (Goes to camp and brings back Duncan and Archie.) THERE!! NOW YOU GET PEDICURES!! (Conf.) Cody: Maybe we should've voted out Lindsay yesterday, shes gone insane and started giving everyone pedicures! Lindsay: (Reaches in the confessional, grabs Cody and takes him to get a pedicure.) PEDICURES!! NOW!!!!! Cody:I don't want to get a pedicure! (Trys to struggle free) Somebody help! Lexi: (Sighs.) Fine. (Smacks Lindsay in the face.) Cody: Thanks alot Lexi, it would have been horrible if you didn't do that. Day 3 Challenge Mark: Todays challenge is a game of baseball the Deadly Footballs are fielding and trying to stop the Crazy Baseballs from scoring 3 runs. You know the rules 3 outs and the game is done. Mark: First up pitching is......... Lindsays and then Cody finishes the game everyone else is fielding. Batting first is Archie, then John, and then Lexi. Archie: (steps up to the plate) I am so ready! Lindsay: (Throws ball, but it hits Archie in the face.) Ooopsie...sorry, Archie. Mark: Archie goes to first base. Now John is up. Cody: (In fetal postion in a corner) Lindsay is evil, LINDSAY IS EVIL! Mark: Cody you better start pitching your against John. Cody: Fine, (Strikes out John since hes in a coma) that was fun! Mark: okay Lexi is up with Archie on first. Cody: First 2 are strikes the next 3 are balls OK full count bases not so loaded, pressures all on me. (Throughs ball Decide what happenes) Lexi: (Smacks the ball and it hits Cody.) Sorry, LOSER!! Cody: Lesi q sock! (Faints) Mark: Okay, the next one up is Duncan and Lindsay is pitching again if Duncan hits home run his team wins if he gets out there still one more chance. Duncan: Bring it on Lindsay!!!! Lindsay: (Pitches the ball insanely fast over the plate.) That wasn't like me at all... Duncan: (Swings and hits the ball and it lands right behind Lindsay) Gotta get to first! Lindsay: (Picks up the ball and throws it to first base.) Duncan: (Dodges the ball and it boomerangs back at Lindsay) I'm on first!! Mark: Roger your up. John: (Wakes up from Coma) whats happened since I've been asleep? Mark: Nothing much. Mark: Watch out! (dodges baseball and it hits John) John:(Ball hits John's head) Not again! (John goes into a coma) Duncan: Ha ha ha!!! Cody:(Wakes up) He's on your team! Duncan: (Hits Cody hard in the head) So?!? Cody:What was that for? (hits Duncan in the head with a baseball bat) Duncan: For doing that! (Picks up Cody and throws him into a river) So long dork! Cody: (Pushes Duncan off the base and someone tags him) You're out! Mark: That's cheating because of that your team just lost. Cody: he started it! Mark: I really don't care! Deadly Footballs Vote Lindsay: Cody, he cheated and made us lose. Cody: Lindsay, shes EVIL! and psychotic! Matt- Cody hollyn- cody you cheater! Mark: So long Cody. Day 4 Chat Mark: you guys ready to play sports!?! Duncan: you know it! Archie: You bet!!! Sorrel: *sings randomenly* on top of my spaghetti all covered with sauce and blah blah blah blah blah Hollyn- so what are we gonna do! Roger: 5 DOLLAR FOOT LONG!!! Phil: I'll give you a hint Hollyn were going to play sports. Matt: hmm. what kind of sports? Mark: A sport. Matt: (sighs) Mark: Were almost ready to start. Matt: (CONF) whenever the answer to the simple question, "What should we do today?" is "Sports" I know it's going to be a terrible day. Day 4 Challenge Mark: Todays challenge is a two on two game of volleyball. Mark: Lindsay and Matt for the footballs and Archie and Lexi for the baseballs. Baseballs serve. BEGIN!!! First one to 5 wins. Archie: (Serves it to Matt) Mat: (CONF) I've never played Volley ball before. obiously implying I don't know how to play. I'm sure if I just use good ol heart it might work out. Matt: (does whatever ur supposed to do in volleyball and does it well) Mark: Matt you just have to hit the ball over the net. Archie: (Sets ball for Lexi to spike it) Get it Lexi. Lexi: (Smacks it back and it lands on Lindsay's foot.) Lindsay: OWWWWW!!!!!! Mark: Its one to nothing, baseballs serve. Lexi's serve. Matt: (sings really well (this is not cheating) and is able to make lexi mess up) Mark: It's one to one and its Matt's serve. Matt: (uses his singing voice to serve the ball very well with hardly touching it) Archie: (Hits it back to Lindsay) Matt: (sings the ball over and over and back and fourth and finally, wins the game) Mark: Nows that cheating but the score is 4 to 4 next point wins. Archie: (Serves the ball to Matt) Matt: (serves back) Archie: (Sets the ball to Lexi) Spike it!! Matt: (prevents lexi from spiking. wins game) Archie: Oh no you don't! (stops ball from hitting ground and wacks the ball to Lindsay) Matt: (swereves ball away from Lindsay. makes the final point) Mark: Deadly Footballs win. You know what that means Crazy Baseballs. Crazy Baseballs Vote Duncan: Dj, he's no help. Archie; DJ. Lexi: DJ. John: (Wakes up from coma) DJ Phil: So long DJ. Day 5 Chat Mark: Welcome for another day of sports. Archie: I am so ready. Duncan: Whatever. SOrrel: I don't know IM glad I wasn't voted off Hollyn:me neither though I never talked Mark: You never do talk. Archie: I am still ready for the challenge. Hollyn: now i am mark Mark: No your not. Hollyn: i don't get it Sorrel: *bounces* hello! Archie: Hi. Sorrel: MmMmMmMmMm Archie: Okay... Sorrel: its me and my wierdness! Archie: I can see that. Lindsay: Good morning, everyone!! Sorrel: i haven't removed that icky nailploish but anyway Mark: Neither have I. Lindsay: Yah, sorry about that, I went to see a therpist, now I'm all better. Duncan: Yeah right. Sorrel: so do you remeber our names Lindsay: Sharon and Dylan!!! Duncan: Thats closer than usual. Lindsay: Yah-hu! Sorrel: its *says it slowly* ITS SORREL!!!! (sorreltail18- anonymous did you watch american idol?) Day 5 Challenge Mark: Todays challenge is a game of hockey. Rules: You skate on ice and try to score on the other teams net and you are allowed to bump people against the wall. Sorrel: NOOOO!!!!!!! HOllyn: YESSSSS!!!! Lexi: No bumping? Darn! Archie: (Passes puck to Duncan) Duncan: (Passes puck to Sorrel) Go Sorrel!! Lexi: Oh, wait, we are! (Punches Archie.) Archie: Were on the same team Lexi!! Lexi: Don't care! (Punches Archie again.) Sorrel: haha *chucks the puck in the goal* Lexi: Nice! (high fives sorrel.) Archie: (Grabs puck but trips and it goes to Lindsay) Oops. Lindsay: (Slips on the puck but it squirts out from under her and into the goal.) What, oh I scored!!!! Lexi: How's that for dumb luck? And I mean really, really dumb luck! Duncan: (Takes puck and hits Lindsay down but the puck slips and it goes to Holloyn) Archie: (Takes puck from Hollyn and passes to Sorrel) Sorrel: funarfic Hollyn: not for *slips and ggets a bloody nose* Duncan: (Grabs puck and shoots it at the goalie) Sorrel: time out! isn't anyone going to help hollyn Hollyn: my leg hurts *screams in pain* (An ambulance come on the ice and drags Holloyn off and takes her to the hospital) Duncan: (Whacks the goalie and the puck goes in) Mark: There's only 5 minutes to go! Sorrel: skates to the puck and scores a goal again* Duncan:Shoots and hit the golie in the face and scores. Mark: Time and the Crazy Baseballs win with 4 goals to one so the deadly footballs have to vote someone off. Deadly Footballs Vote Mark: Deadly Footballs you have to vote someone off. Jacob: Lindsay. Elian: Roger Roger: Lindsay Matt: Lindsay. Mark: So long Lindsay. Day 6 Chat Mark: You guys ready for some sports? Duncan: Oh yeah!! Archie: I am always ready for sports. Matt: (klonks self in head with baseball) ready. Mark: Thats good because there's a challenge soon. Archie: Awesome!!! Matt: (To Archie) you know those shoes with the metal cleets you have? ring my neck with them pleez. Duncan: I have a better idea. (Grabs Matt and throws him off a cliff) Matt: (falling off cliff) THAAAANK YOUUUU!!!! Duncan: Any time!!! Roger: *yelling to matt at the top of the cliff* Are you feeling ok today, Matt? Archie: I think he's doing fine. Matt: (CONF.) what sports AM I good at? very little. just DODGEBALL and that's it. Mark: Todays challenge is my favorite all team dodge ball. Day 6 Challenge Mark: The whole team is playing in a game of dodge ball last one standing team wins. BEGIN!!!! Jacob: Should we make a strategy? Duncan: (Picks up ball and nails Stephen in the face) HA!!! Matt: you guys got lucky. you have the best dodgeball player ever. (throws the ball in Stephesn face casuing him to suffer huge pain) Archie: (Picks up ball) Who to hit? Roger: Matt, why'd you just hit someone on your team? Archie: I know who to hit. (Throws ball a Jacob) Roger: *throws ball at Bridgette* WOOT! Matt: Stephen isn't on my team... oh wait yeah heis. oops. Duncan: (Grabs a ball and throws it a Elaine) I am on fire!!! Mark: The Crazy Baseballs are killing come on Deadly Footballs! Matt: (thorws the ball really hard at Archie and knocks him out) BANZAI!!! Duncan: (Throws ball at Roger) Archie: Lets beat them team!!! Matt: (throws a ball and hits Archie in the nuts) OOPSIEEEE!!! Duncan: Your going down!!! (throws and knocks down Hollyn) Lexi: (Throws the balls at everyone at the other said.) Ha! Deadly Footballs Vote Mark: Thats two losses in a row but you still have to vote someone off. Jacob: Hollen. Stephen: Matt. You'll pay for hurting me! Hollyn: jacob Elian: Hollen Mark: Get out of here Hollyn!!! Day 7 Chat Mark: Who's ready to use there strength? Duncan: I am!!! Archie: Me too!!! I am so good at sports!! Roger: I'm not just Ready, I'm Ready-''Freddy''! Matt: (reffering to Rodger) sometimes, I worry about that boy. Lexi: Why worry about him? He's not my problem. Archie: Roger, scares me. Jacob: Let's do this! Lexi: Yeah, Mark, what's the challenge? Mark: How about right now? Day 7 Challenge Mark: Todays challenge is a 3 on 3 game of basketball. Crazy Baseball Players Lexi, Archie, and Sorrel. Deadly Football Players Jacob, Matt, and Elian. Score Crazy Baseball: 6, Deadly Football: 0 Mark: Begin!! Deadly Football serve first. Jacob: *starts dribbling* (CONF) Jacob: I'm not that good at basketball. Lexi: (Punches Jacob and steals the ball and passes to Archie.) Lexi: (CONF) I am the best in my grade in most sports. Archie: (Shoots and scores) 2 points!!! Mark: Jacob's ball. Jacob: *passes to Elian* Archie: (Steals it and passes to Lexi) Lexi: (Shoots and scores.) Mark: Jacob's ball again. Jacob: *dribbles towards hoop quickly* (CONF) Jacob: I bette rnot be voted off! I was the only one trying! Archie: (Go's for him but trips) Ouch! Mark: Time is half way up!!! and the Baseballs might win there third in a row. Archie: (Steals ball and dribbles up court) Archie: (Shoots and scores) Yeah!!! Mark: Time is up!! Crazy Baseballs win again. Sorrel: *hugs LExi and Archis* yah we won! Lexi: Yeah, but you didn't do anything! Sorrel: but we won! Deadly Footballs Vote Mark: Its time to vote someone off for the third time in a row. Jacob: Elian... sorry... Roger: Elian Stephen: Elian Mark: Get out of her Elain!!! Day 8 Chat Mark: Is everyone ready to play some sports? Archie: I am always ready!!! Duncan: I am too! (Tdifan1234: I'll be ready tomorrow. That's when my school finally starts spring break!) Archie: Whats todays challenge? Mark: You will see. Archie: Okay. Sorrel: *comes in eating a candy bar* what are we doing? Archie: Waiting for the challenge. Day 8 Challenge Mark: Todays challenge time is a two on two game of foosball. Jacob: I'm really good at human foosball! (soccer) Sorrel: cool Deadly Footballs: Jacob and Matt Crazy Baseballs: Lexi and Sorrel Mark: BEGIN!!! First one to 3 wins. Sorrel: me again yah! *scores a goal* Lexi: Nice job... Matt: (Sings the football back and forth (Not cheating! he is using the muscles of his lungs!) and makes his first touchdown!) Mark: Matt, your playing the wrong sport. We are playing Foos'''ball. (Ezekielguy: Sorry for being stupid, but what's FOOSBALL? I thought you just mispelled football!) Sorrel: yah *passes the ball to lexi* (Turnertang: Foosball is were you control soccer players on a table and you use them to shoot the ball into the other team's goal.) Lexi: (Scores.) Sorrel: Yah!!!!!! Mark: I decided since the footballs are doing horrible Lexi is out of the game. Sorrel: what!!! that not fair its there fault for not doing anything and here *scores goal * Mark: Wow... the baseballs won again. Sorrel: GO BASEBALLS! Deadly Footballs Vote Mark: There are only 4 of you left right now. So you need to step up your game. Matt: Stepehn (Sorry, man.) (Please don't vote me! I thought i could acomplish something!) Jacob: Stephen. Never here! Mark: Sorrel is on the winning team. I would vote for Stephen or Roger cause there never here. (conf.)sorrel: the football's are getting much worse Mark: Get out of here Stephen!! Day 9 Chat Mark: Since there is only ten of you left it is time to merge the teams. Hank: Awesome!!!! Duncan: I am going to win!!! Sorrel: no i am! Lexi: Yeah, you wish. Matt: PEACE, MAN! Duncan: We all know that I am going to win!!! SOrrel: me an lexi will do the best! Lexi: Duh! (CONF) Jacob: I hope some baseballs flip sides and help us footballs. Matt: (Pops up randomly) PEACE AND LOVE!!! Mark: Challenge!!! Day 9 Challenge Mark: Todays challenge is a game of paintball. If your hit your out. Mark: Go!!! Archie: (Runs into the woods) I'll be hidden here. Duncan: (Starts climbing up a mountain) I am so winning!! Matt: (Hides in a chicken salad sandiwch!) OH YEAH! Lexi: (Hides in the camp kitchen's fridge.) Mmmmm....There's cake in here... Archie: (Goes to a cabin) Lets find some food in here. Duncan: (Looks for people to shoot) Matt: (Shoots Duncan) Jacob: *shoots Matt* SNIPE! Archie: (Shoots Roger) Take that!!!! Lexi: (Eats cake.) Matt: Crud I don't wanna go out. Mighties well get something to eat. (Opens the friege revealing Lexi's hiding spot to everyone.) Ohh Archie: Hey Lexi.. Wait!! (Shoots Lexi) Jacob: *shoots Lexi again and hides under a rock* Hank: (Shoots Ezekiel) What now!?! Jacob: *shoots hank* Who's next? Mark: Jacob, Sorrel, John, and Bridgette are left. Archie: (Traps John and Bridgette in a cage) Over here Jacob!! Jacob: *shoots them* Where is Sorrel? Sorrel *shoots jacob* Mark: Sorrel wins invincibility. Amazing Athletes Vote Mark: Time for the first merge vote. Duncan: John. He is never here. Hank: John. Jacob: John. Sorrel: JOhn Lexi: John. matt: John the john. Mark: Bye John. Day 10 Chat Mark: Welcome to the final 9!!! Duncan: I am ready for the next challenge!!! Archie: So am I!!! Jacob: Former basballs, can I join your alliance? Matt: bleh. Hank: Sure. Duncan: Fine. Duncan: (CONF) This alliance will help me go farther. Mark: Be prepared. Challenge soon. Archie: I am so going to win it!! Sorrel: CHALLENGE!!! Day 10 Challenge Mark: Todays challenge is a obstacle course. The Course: You have to climb over a rock wall, then you have to swing over a river, and dig a hole to find a key and run to the finish line and open the invincibility chest. Mark: Go!!! Archie: (Starts climbing up the wall) Duncan: (Grabs Jacob and Hank and climbs faster) Lets win already. Lexi: (Starts climbing.) Sorrel: *at top of wall but looks down and is scared* ok sorrel we can do this Duncan: (Gets to the top and leaves Jacob and Hank behind) So long!!! Archie: (Starts running to the vines) I am going to win. Jacob: *charges at wall* I LOVE rock walls! *swins on vine, but falls in river* Duncan: (Swings across river but crashes into a tree) Ouch! Archie: (Reaches vine) Time to swing!!! Sorrel: *digs a hole* I FOUND THE KEY and see ya *runs in a tree* Duncan: (Starts digging) Archie: (Finds key and starts running) Sorrel: owie Duncan: (finds key) Sorrel: much better but wheres the key? Archie: Almost to the chest!! Sorrel: I found the key *runs* Lexi: (Finishes climbing, swings over the river and digs up key.) SOrrel: *runs but sees a squirrel with a broken leg* I still have time come on little- *bit by a squirrel and falls* Duncan: (Trips) Darn' Archie: (Is about to open chest) Sorrel: *bits archie and is close to opening the chest* Duncan: (grabs Sorrel and throws her away from the chest and is about to open it) Archie: (Goes back to chest) I am going to win!!! Sorrel: *shoves duncan and bites archie and sticks key in chest and.....* Mark: just turn the key Sorrel!!! Sorrel: *turns the key* YES I WON and half the invincibillity can go to.... Day 10 Vote Mark: Its time to vote someone off again. Duncan: Ezekiel. Archie: Ezekiel. Sorrel: bridgette Lexi: Ezekiel. Mark: Get lost Ezekiel. Day 11 Chat JAcob: Wow! I made it so far! Archie: Neither can I!!! Duncan: I can. Mark: Welcome to the final 8!! Archie: (CONF) I can't believe I'm in the final 8!! (conf.) SOrrel: THE FINAL 8 all right! ill be in the final 2 and win!! but i have to beat LExi though Day 11 Challenge Mark: Todays challenge is a tournament of ping pong. The first matches are Lexi and Sorrel, Duncan and Archie, Jacob and Bridgette, and Matt and Roger. Games to five. '''Lexi and Sorrel's Game Lexi: (Smacks the ping pong ball to the other side of the table) Duncan and Archie's Game Duncan: (Hits ball to Archie) Archie: (Hits ball back) Duncan: (Slams the ball and Archie misses) Point 1!!! Duncan: (Serves ball to other side) Archie: (Returns serve) Jacob and Bridgette's Game Matt and Roger's Game Mark: Since no one is saying anything we will pick the two that actually did stuff. Duncan vs. Lexi in the final match. Lexi and Duncan's Game Duncan: (Hits ball to Lexi) Mark: First point wins!!! and if anyone wants o take Lexi or Duncans place o ahead and ask. Archie: I'll replace Lexi!! Mark: Fine. Archie: (Returns hit) Duncan: (Slams it and scores) I win!!!! Amazing Athletes Vote Mark: Duncan is invincible. Archie: Roger. Duncan: Roger. SOrrel: sorry roger you leave us no choice Mark: Bye bye Roger!!!! Day 12 Chat Mark: Welcome to the final 7 campers!!! Duncan: I am still going to win!!! Archie: I can't wait for the challenge. SOrrel: chacnes of my winning VERY BIG and u know that duncan Duncan: Yeah right!!! Mark: There's a challenge soon. Archie: Awesome!!! Sorrel: i bet you a quater of the money that i will win duncan Duncan: Fine. I bet you a quarter of the money that I will win!!! Mark: Lets have a challenge. Day 12 Challenge Mark: Todays challenge is nascar race. Rules: Ten laps around the track and you can crash and knock people's cars. Mark: Begin!!! Archie: (starts car) Duncan: (Begins race) Archie: (Takes lead) I am so winning!!!! Duncan: (Knocks Archie's car) Ha!!! Jacob: *goes to fast, hits Archie, explodes out of car, screams* It was totally worth it!!!!!...... *crashes* Mark: It looks like Jacob and Archie are out of the race. Duncan: (Keeps driving and finishes first lap) I am winning!!! Archie: (To Jacob) Lets steal Bridgette's car and win together. Jacob: *shrugs* Sure, why not? Archie: (Jumps on Bridgette's car. Throws her out and pulls Jacob in and passes Duncan) Who's winning now!?! (Finishes 3rd lap) Lexi: (Finishes first lap.) Duncan: (Knocks Lexi's car and finishes 2nd lap) Ha!!! Archie: Jacob take out Duncan's car!!! Jacob: *jumps onto Duncan's car, but rolls off* (BRB, 15 minutes!) Duncan: Thats gotta hurt. Archie: (Picks up Jacob and finishes fifth lap) Were half way done!!!!! Duncan: (Jumps on Lexi's car) Your going down!!!! Sorrel: Im here to win *goes full speed* Archie: (Speeds up) I'm on my 6th lap!!! Sorrel: me too *behind archis so shes in 2nd!) Duncan: (Throws Lexi out of her car) Ha!!! Archie: (Finishes 8 lap) So close!!! Archie: (Is on last lap) Were about to win Jacob!!! Duncan: (Jumps on Archie's car and throws Jacob over finish line and hops in) No I'm going to win!!! Mark: No Jacob crossed the finish line so he wins. Duncan: What!!! Amazing Athletes Vote Mark: Jacob is invincible. Duncan: I vote for Bridgette. Archie: Bridgette. Your never here. Lexi: Bridgette. Jacob: Later Bridge. Mark: Bridgette is gone. Day 13 Chat Mark: Welcome to the final 6!!! Duncan: Thats not a surprise. Archie: My athletic skills will take me all the way. Lexi: I knew I could make it this far. Sorrel; *to lexi* we both should hae an alliance... we both can get into the finals Lexi: Sure Sorrel. We are the only girls left, anyway. Mark: Challenge. Day 13 Challenge Mark: Todays challenge is a rock wall climbing challenge. First one to the top wins. Duncan: (Starts climbing) Archie: (Climbs) Sorrel: im scared of hits but i gotta win *starts climbing* Mark: (Presses button and the wall explodes in area) Did I mention explosives. Archie: (Falls) Duncan: (Keeps climbing) Lexi: (Starts climbing.) I need invincibility. Jacob: *climbs furiously* Archie: (climbs madly) Half way there!! Lexi: (Keeps climbing.) Duncan: (Passes Archie) I'm winning! Matt: (Passes Duncan) Not for long, darling! Archie: (Passes Matt) I am getting invincibility!! Duncan: (Almost there) So close!!! Archie: (Takes the lead) I am winning!!! Matt: (Speeds past Archie up to the top of the mountain) NOT!!!! Amazing Athletes Vote Mark: Matt wins invincibility. Archie: I vote for Duncan. Duncan: I vote for Matt. Matt: I vote for Duncan. Lexi: Duncan Mark: So long Duncan. Day 14 Chat Mark: Welcome to the final 5!!!! Archie: Final 5!!!! Oh yeah!!! Matt: How did I get here? IT'S A MIRACLE!!!!! (GTG EAT BREAKFAST) Archie: I am going to the finals!!! Matt: I don't think so, jocky mcjockster! Sorrel: so am i and lexi! we both are the best athletes here (conf.)Sorrel: Its true... me and lexi are pretty much the best one heres Archie: I am so going to win!!! Sorrel: think again archie... you don't have an alliance so HA and Me and Lexi are the best ones here! Matt: Hmm... (CONF.) Matt: It's like talking to Shawn Ryder in that music video, DARE for the Gorillaz! Archie: Matt do you want to form an alliance? Matt: Sure, Archie! Day 14 Challenge Mark: Todays challenge is a shooting game. You have a minute to hit as many targets as you can. Most targets hit wins incivility. GO!!! Archie: (Starts shooting at different places) Archie: (Hits a target) Bulls-eye!!!